parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-British Girl part 3 - Alice at the Sunken Ship
(Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (A 10-year-old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear blue fins pops up. She wears a black hair band with a bow centered on top and a blue shell bra. She also carries a light blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. Her name is Alice.) *Boy's Voice: Sawyer! Wait for me! *Alice/Ariel: Edmond! Hurry up. (Someone catches up. That someone is a 4 1/2-year-old kitten with white fur, blonde hair, and blue eyes, wearing orange swimming trunks and a coonskin hat. His name is Edmond, Alice's best friend.) *Edmond/Flounder: (breathing heavily) You know I can't swim that fast. (Alice gasps and points to a faraway sunken ship.) *Alice/Ariel: (from o.c.) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (Back to Alice and Edmond.) *Edmond/Flounder: Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here. (swims away) *Alice/Ariel: Oh (grabs Edmond's tail to make him come back) You're not getting cold paws now, are you? *Edmond/Flounder: Who, me? No way. It's just..it looks damp in there. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. (coughs unconvincingly) *Alice/Ariel: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for alligators. (She swims through a porthole in the ship.) *Edmond/Flounder: (whispering) OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? Alligators? (swims after Alice) Alice! (Edmond tries to swim through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *Edmond/Flounder: Alice! I can't- I mean- Alice, help! *Alice/Ariel: (laughs) Oh, Edmond. (she prepares to pull him out) *Edmond/Flounder: (whispering) Alice, do you really think there might be alligators around here? (Two alligators named Nero and Brutus past the ship outside) *Alice/Ariel: Edmond, don't be such a scaredy-cat. *Edmond/Flounder: (in a normal voice) I'm not a scaredy-cat. (At last, he is pulled out of the porthole with a "POP!".) *Edmond/Flounder: This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around every corn- (Edmond sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *Edmond/Flounder: Alice!! (He frantically swims away, knocking over Alice.) *Alice/Ariel: (Edmond is shivering with fear) Oh, are you okay? *Edmond/Flounder: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay. *Alice/Ariel: Shhh! (Alice and Edmond swim up into the ship's cabin, and Alice spots a gold fork, shining in the light.) *Alice/Ariel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *Edmond/Flounder: Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it? *Alice/Ariel: Oh, I don't know. But I bet the Dodo will. (She puts the fork in her bag. Nero and Brutus swim by outside.) *Edmond/Flounder: What was that? Did you hear something? *Alice/Ariel: (sees a pipe and picks it up) Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *Edmond/Flounder: (notices that Nero and Brutus are looming behind him) Alice! *Alice/Ariel: (from o.c.) Edmond, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen. (Edmond then turns around to see Nero and Brutus about to take huge chomps out of them. Edmond notices this and freaks out.) *Edmond/Flounder: (screaming) Alligators!! We're gonna die!! (Nero and Brutus chase them all around the sunken ship. Alice loses her bag as it snags on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes back for it. Nero and Brutus almost get them. They head for two separate portholes. Alice swims out of one.) *Edmond/Flounder: Oh no! (He is stuck in the same porthole again. Alice goes back for him and pulls him out before Nero and Brutus crash through the ship.) (Edmond screams as Nero and Brutus chase them round and round the ship. Edmond goes "SPLAT!" against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Alice saves him.) (Nero and Brutus are about to eat Alice and Edmond, so Alice swims backwards out of one anchor, carrying Edmond and traps Brutus in the same one and Nero in another anchor.) *Edmond/Flounder: You big bullies! (blows a big raspberry at Nero and Brutus, who chomp at him after he flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Alice/Ariel: (giggling) Edmond, you really are a scaredy-cat. *Edmond/Flounder: I am not. Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts